Just Friends
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: Mello has intense feelings for Matt that he can barely contain, but Matt's straight. All it takes is a little alcohol to change that... If only for a night.


_**A/N: Just something short I wrote a while ago. Hope you enjoy. (: **_

"Hey, Mello, the older kids are going to score some beer tonight. Are you in?" Matt whispered to his roommate during their shared class.

Thoughts of a drunk Matt entered Mello's mind, causing his heart to beat faster, and force him to fight off arousal. Matt was _right_ there, after all; he'd _see._ Damn puberty.

Instead of automatically agreeing like his heart—or, okay, maybe _another_ organ—told him to, he shook his head. "You know I have to study.

"You're _always _studying. Let's go have some fun together, all right?" Matt grinned, prodding Mello's side playfully under the table. This made Mello smile as well, though he blushed lightly, turning a barely-noticeable shade of pink, at the thought of "having some fun" with Matt.

"You're such a bad influence," he whispered to Matt, knowing that he wasn't influenced by the younger boy in any way; he simply wanted to spend some time with him.

Matt knew that this was Mello's way of agreeing to go drinking, and he grinned. As the bell rang, the boys grabbed their books—and Matt slipped his handheld in his pocket, so the teacher wouldn't see it and take it away again—and walked to their room together.

"So, when are we getting the beer, then?" Mello asked, though he wasn't eager to get drunk. Even so, the thought of a drunk, possibly affectionate Matt _was_ rather enticing.

…At this rate, he would need to relieve himself in the bathroom shortly. Damn hormones.

But it would be unfair, Mello knew. The boy was straighter than… _Anyone. _He was constantly hitting on Linda and most of the girls (especially the older, more _developed_ ones; Christ, sometimes he was grateful most of the residents left when they were fifteen), and it was disturbing and heartbreaking to Mello, especially when he wanted nothing more than to lay Matt on the bed and _ravish_ him, kissing him in between thrusts, listening to him moan…

Yup. He'd definitely need the bathroom soon.

Matt's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he hoped his expression didn't give away the nature of his thoughts.

"They should be getting back soon, so you shouldn't have to wait much longer."

Mello nodded. He was grateful to be alone with Matt, for the moment. In their room, Mello could sometimes head the sound of his breathing, when he turned off the volume of his game, being quiet to allow Mello to study.

But studying wouldn't help him beat Near. He sensed that his problem was Matt distracting him. He knew he would pay for spending time with Matt, that he would only be angry later for not studying, but when he was with him, he felt so free. Near didn't matter to him then. And even after he was done beating up Near for winning once again, he knew it was worth it to spend time with Matt instead of studying.

And when Mello had to teach Matt something he _should _have learned in class, standing behind Matt at the desk, close enough to hear each sound he made, however soft, and see each movement, however gentle… He was in Heaven.

He cherished the moments with Matt, and even now, when he was anticipating Matt to be drunk, he was glad to be alone. His "friends," the ones who brought him alcohol, were assholes.

There was a knock at the door, and Matt smiled at Mello, silently indicating that they were here with the alcohol. Mello was filled with a mix of dread, anticipation, and a sudden warmth brought on by Matt's soft smile.

Matt opened the door to let in the three older boys (each around sixteen; they could have left already, but had nowhere to go, and were too lazy to _find_ somewhere) and quickly locked it, so that Roger wouldn't be able to barge in and catch them.

"Hey, Matt." The tallest, a brown-haired boy known as Avery, greeted the redhead by momentarily placing him in a headlock.

Anger flared up in Mello's eyes until he was released, but he didn't confront Avery. Though he could put up a good fight, the older boy was definitely stronger, and capable of so much more than he was, at this point.

Oddly enough, these were the people Matt called his friends, though they treated him, and Mello, like shit. Mello suspected he just used them for the alcohol, but it still didn't feel right to Mello. At least he treated Mello differently, more… Friendly, than these boys, but he didn't like that they were close, regardless.

The blonde, James—who had green eyes that reminded him of Matt's, though he was an _asshole,_ as he needed to remind himself each time he even glanced at those eyes—looked at Mello and smirked. "I see you brought your _girlfriend _along.

Rage boiled in Mello's blood, and he only got angrier when he remembered that this was what he wanted.

He did his best to fight it back, to remain calm, and said, "I'm a boy! You _know _that."

It wasn't the strongest comeback, but he managed to keep his cool, and that was the important thing. After all, if he did, they would kick him out, and he wouldn't be able to be with Matt when he was drunk.

"Oh, I know. You're just too fun to tease. I couldn't resist." He shot Mello a sadistic grin, laughing as Mello struggled to stay calm and _resist_ the urge to punch him.

Mello looked to Matt, reminding him of his reason to say calm. By this point, though he had only agreed to this to have a change with Matt when he was intoxicated, Mello was eager for the alcohol to numb his emotions.

Thankfully, shortly after, the youngest of them, Tyler, opened one of the cases of beer, quickly chugging one down. Matt, without asking—they were "friends," after all, and they all were acting at being civil with each other—walked over to him and pulled out two cans, throwing one to Mello, who caught it skillfully, and sat down by him, his only _real _friend in the room.

"Thanks," Mello said to him, scooting a few inches closer. _God, _from here, he could feel how warm Matt's body was. But he pushed those thoughts away again, as always.

"No problem," Matt said, popping open his can and starting to drink it. Mello wondered how long it would take for him to finally get drunk, the sole reason he was putting up with all of this, as he opened his own can, mostly to drink for show. _He_ wouldn't try to get drunk, like Matt. He wanted his mind clear. He wanted to remember every second of it.

It turns out, Matt only needed two and a half cans to get drunk; he couldn't handle his alcohol very well, at his age. The others were a little better at it; between the three of them, they had finished off two cases. Mello had been forced to finish his first can—well, he was taunted into it, being called multiple insults that made his blood boil, and he choked the bitter liquid down—and was still told that he "wasn't a good drinking buddy; why did he invite you?" The other boys, due to only drinking every few months or so, when they could get a hold of alcohol, had passed out. Mello was now alone—with Matt, who was now drunk off his ass, of course.

Matt finished the rest of his can and set it back on the floor, once empty. He looked at Mello warily, and just as Mello was planning to ask what was wrong, Matt said, "You look pretty."

Mello nearly lost it. Did he think he was a _girl?_ No. There was no way he would let Matt do anything while he thought that. Sure, getting him drunk solely so he had a chance at kissing or touching him was a bit dishonest, but it wasn't outright lying like this. At least it was his own decision.

"Matt, it's me. Mello." He hoped his obviously male voice would clear up the confusion. If not, he would be blunt and say something among the lines of, "I have a _dick,_ you idiot."

Matt blinked. "I know." He leaned in close to Mello, chuckling as he played with Mello's hair, drunken, uncoordinated fingers tangling in the blonde locks, their faces inches apart and growing closer by the second.

Matt slowly leaned in even closer, making Mello's heart race. He couldn't believe this. Was Matt going to _kiss_ him?

A few seconds later, he found out the answer was yes. Mello had been jealous and angry at Matt for kissing all of those girls—especially when he had to witness it, in their shared room; it was Hell for him—though he simply passed it off as ridicule, teasing Matt for his actions ("Really, Matt? Linda? She's so weird.")—but, as he was just finding out, he was a damn good kisser. Hell, he was better than Mello, who could get anyone to submit to him, and force them to keep it secret. It would have been perfect, had Matt's breath not been laced with alcohol. But Mello was willing to overlook that as he kept thinking, _Dear God, _Matt_ is kissing me,_ and wrapped his arms around Matt to pull him closer, to try to hold onto the moment for as long as possible.

But they had to pull away eventually, and when they did, Mello found his heart racing as he looked at Matt's confident, drunken smirk.

Mello didn't remove his arms from around Matt's waist. He wanted to stay as close as possible to Matt for as long as he could.

He decided that he didn't like being drunk. He couldn't focus as well as he'd like to, and the room seemed to spin, though he hadn't drank as much as Matt or the others. Still, he prayed that he would remember everything that transpired here, in this room, forever.

"Mels, are you all right?" Matt asked, slurring his words, as Mello leaned against the bed for support, pulling Matt with him.

"I'm fine, I just feel… Dizzy."

Matt crawled into his lap, and they looked at each other face to face, Matt with a devious, sexy smirk that Mello had never seen before—on him, anyway; Mello smirked like that all the time.

"Want me to make you feel good?" he asked, sitting down on Mello's lap, rubbing against his cock in such a way that Mello couldn't restrain a moan.

"Ah… Matt…!"

This was so sudden, so new to him. He'd never done anything so _sexual_ before. All he'd known was his right hand. God, Matt was so much better, so warm, so… Lustful.

"Is that a yes, then?" Matt climbed off of him, leaning down to unbutton his pants, pulling them to his waist and stroking his cock teasingly, making Mello squirm at the contact.

A small voice in his head protested, _You can't let him do this! He's drunk. It isn't fair to him._

The other voices in his head didn't care as much, focusing instead on the rush of pleasure flooding him, from Matt touching him this way. This was his only change to get anything like this from Matt, and he'd be damned if he let it slip away.

"Yes." Mello drew in a quick breath, wondering when he would do whatever he was thinking, and _what_ he would do.

Moments later, Mello found out exactly what he meant. He wrapped his mouth around Mello's cock, making the blonde let out a few low moans as he did so.

"Ah… G-God, Matt…"

The redhead eagerly continued, urged on by Mello's moans as he licked and sucked to please him.

Mello decided he would neither to force him to take more—or continue, if he decided to stop—or make him stop. It was Matt's decision, but he wouldn't stop being pleased by it.

Though he didn't have another experience to compare this to, Matt was too… skilled? eager? for this to be his first time, Mello knew.

"Oh, God, Matt—I'm…" Matt didn't pull away, allowing Mello to cum in his mouth, moaning and saying his name.

"Goddamn…" was all Mello had to say to the redhead looking up at him, grinning.

Mello was surprised when Matt threw his arms around him affectionately.

But he didn't do anything further, as the alcohol consumed him, and he passed out in Mello's arms. Mello stroked his back soothingly, having nothing to do other than look at the sleeping boy in his arms, grateful that he was here to protect Matt.

After a half-hour or so, Mello, who had been looking at the thirteen year old with adoration, also succumbed to sleep, pulling Matt closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder, Matt's hair tickling his neck and side of his face. Before closing his eyes, he inhaled, wondering what Matt smelled like without the alcohol, trying to distinguish his scent.

When he woke up, Matt was still in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He blushed as he recalled last night's events, and wondered if Matt would remember, too—

Oh, fuck! What would he think if he _did_ remember?

But Matt had been flat-out drunk. He wouldn't remember a thing. Mello was sure that was best for him, though it broke his heart that they had shared such an intimate moment and he wouldn't even remember it.

Slowly, Matt awoke as well, eyes slowly fluttering open and focusing on Mello, sleepily murmuring, "Mels…?"

"Yeah." His voice was soft, as if to not scare Matt away or wake up the others—he wanted the moment all to himself.

"What happened last night…? Why are we like this?"

Matt was confused about the way he was holding Mello around his waist, and how he was held in return.

"You were drunk, and hugged me."

"…Why are you still holding me, then?" Matt's response came after a pause, as if he had to struggle to think. It made sense; maybe he had a hangover.

Fuck. Shit. He didn't know how to answer that. But he was smart enough to make it up quickly.

"You weren't able to sit up very well. Why? Do you want me to let go?" Mello pulled his arms off of him quickly, sitting awkwardly with his hands in his lap.

"No… It's fine." Matt groaned as he leaned in closer to lean on Mello, the least-drunk of the two. "I've got a massive hangover, 'nd it's relaxing…"

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt again, stroking his back soothingly, glad at Matt's words, a smile on his face. That was the closest he would ever get to Matt saying he loved him. Those words alone made his heart race…

Mello was content to simply hold him, making his pain disappear, if only for a moment.

Matt made a face and spat on the floor, offering a mumbled, "Bad taste in my mouth," as a reply to Mello's concerned face.

Mello blushed, but as Matt didn't see, he didn't get embarrassed. He just pulled Matt closer so his head rested on his shoulder and stroked his hair gently, as if soothing a sick child.

"It's just the alcohol… Go back to sleep." He rubbed his back, as if petting a puppy, in hopes to relax him enough to allow him to sleep off his hangover, and keep the pain away for as long as possible. He pulled one of the blankets off the bed behind them and wrapped it around both of them, to keep him warm, and make him comfortable. He let out a bit of a moan as the warmth was added, and snuggled closer to Mello, most likely asleep already.

Matt would never find out about what he had done to Mello, and Mello would never tell him how their closeness at the moment made him feel. It would shatter his world and cause a distance to grow between them. He couldn't let that happen, even if he wasn't happy either way.

They were just friends, and no matter how intense Mello's feelings, that wouldn't change.


End file.
